Don't Speak
by MusoukaS
Summary: Grissom is hurt when his team is playing baseball with Ecklie's Dayshift team and something good and bad comes for him and Sara, GSR


**Title** : Don't speak.  
**Rating** : K+ - T.

**Paring** : GSR

**Disclaimer **: I do not own CSI or nor their characters unfortunately… but I'm just borrowing them for a while..

**Summary** : Grissom gets hurt while his team is playing baseball against Ecklie's dayshift team but somehow.. it turns out pretty good yet bad for him and Sara, GSR

'Ouch! Don't do that, it hurts!' he yelled while he tried to cover the spot she wanted to touch again.

'Let me take care of it then and don't act so childish!' she yelled back while she tried to get his hands away from his leg.

'I'm not acting like a little kid, I can take care of it my own.'

He pouted his lips and still had his hands covering the spot on his leg.

'Then I will take care of your ankle.' she said while she squatted down in front of him.

'No, no! I can take care of that also!' he said while he started to feel uncomfortable.

'Yeah yeah, you're the big guy.' Sara looked up and she noticed a small grin on his lips, after a few seconds it disappeared while she grinned back. 'But I'm still going to take care of it.'

'But Sara – ' Sara cut him off.

'No buts, I'm going to take care of you and that's final.' She said while she pulled his sport shoe off.

Grissom raised one of his eyebrows while Sara grinned as she pulled the black dress sock almost of his foot.

'I didn't knew you were wearing your sexy black dress socks with these shoes.'

Sara kept grinning.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?!'

'I'm not,' Sara grinned. 'It's just fun to.. '

She stopped talking while she touched his swollen ankle.

'Ouch! Don't do that, it hurts!'

Sara looked up and grinned at him.

'Oh, it's defiantly contused.' Sara looked at his ankle and touched it again and Grissom tried to not make a sound but he did. 'Yes, it is.'

'What now?'

'You can't walk on it for a while,' Sara looked up again and grinned again. 'So you're going to have a little vacation.'

Grissom raised his eyebrow.

'Just because it's contused it doesn't mean I'm not going to work.'

Sara's mouth dropped open.

'You can't process a crime scene like this.'

'I know but that doesn't mean I can't stay at the Lab and do the paperwork.'

'Like you're going to do your paperwork.'

Sara made a scoff while the others walked into the room.

'Hey Griss, how's your leg?' Nick asked curious.

Grissom looked up towards Nick and the others while he placed his hands on his upper right leg.

'It's going to be fine.'

Sara showed her tongue, knowing that Grissom wouldn't see it and pinched the bruised spot on his leg.

'Ouch!'

Grissom looked at Sara with his head held slightly slant and a raised eyebrow.

'What? I didn't do it on purpose if you think that,' Sara locked her brown eyes with Grissom's blue one's. ' It was an accident.'

Sara shrugged her shoulders while Grissom pouted his lips in thought.

'You shouldn't even be hurt in the first place if you would've looked out.' Sara said while she was wrapping a bandage around his ankle.

'I couldn't see the ball until it hit my leg!'

'Perhaps you should wear your glasses then.' Sara said while she tried to hold in her laugh.

'If you can't see the ball, you can't see the ball, that's final.'

'Let's get out of here guys. It's getting a little bit spicy and hot here. ' Catherine said and took the boys with her outside.

'Is that so Mr. Grissom?' Sara asked with a grin on her face while she was still wrapping the bandage around his ankle.

'Yes, it is.'

Sara was finished with his ankle and then she hopped onto his lap, Grissom raised one of his eyebrows in suspicion.

'What are you trying to do, Miss Sidle?' he asked while he looked into her chocolate coloured eyes.

'I'm not trying to do anything.'

Sara's face was a few inches away from his and her right hand was on his shoulder, slowly going to his hair.

'It seems the opposite Sara.' he said a little bit nervous.

'If so, are you frightened?'

'Well, I, eh,' he tried to say while Sara found a way to wrap one of his curls around her index finger. 'I don't know.' he said eventually in a husky voice while he tried to look into her brown eyes.

'Is the one and only Gil Grissom speechless for once?' Sara said while she closed the distance between them.

'Maybe.' he said quickly in a whisper while Sara brushed her lips very light against his for a second or so. Their lips barely touched.

Grissom shivered and stared at Sara.

'Sara –' but Sara cut him off by placing her index finger on his lips.

'Don't speak.'

Sara brushed her lips fully against his again but this time longer.

'Sara, I really think we – '

'Shhh, don't speak.'

Sara looked into his eyes and she saw them twinkle.

'Do you mind it?' she asked after a while.

'No but it's not something we should – ' Grissom tried to say while he looked at the entrance.

Sara brushed her lips against Grissom's to make him stop talking and wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck while Grissom put his hands on her waist. Grissom's mouth went to Sara's neck and kissed her there while Sara softly sucked his earlobe.

'Sara, this is so wrong.' Grissom said while he remained kissing her softly in her neck, following a trail back to her jaw line.

His hands were on her back while Sara gently stroke through Grissom's soft, curly and brown hair.

Grissom started to get slightly aroused by her touch and her tongue touching his earlobe, he also knew that she could feel that.

'Sara, I don't want to interrupt you but we're in public area here.' Grissom said while he let his lips touch her bare skin.

'So?' She said while she continued to lick his earlobe.

'What if we get caught?'

'We won't be,' Sara said while she looked at him. 'I know what I'm doing.'

Grissom just nodded and Sara brushed her lips against his in no time. Her tongue touched his mouth and from reflection, he opened his mouth to let their tongues duel.

Sara grabbed the endings of Grissom's baseball shirt, lifted it above his head and threw it somewhere. Grissom did the same with her baseball shirt.

Sara's hand wandered below towards his belt and started to unbuckle it and when she'd done that, she pulled his pants down.

Their tongues kept duelling while they had their eyes closed, both were to passionate and to aroused to even notice the crowd who came into the room with Ecklie guiding them.

'Ehr,' the CSI paused to look at Ecklie. 'Isn't that the supervisor of the nightshift team? Gil Grissom, sir?'

Ecklie mouth dropped open.

'Yes, it is..'

Sara sat on Grissom's lap with her bra visible and only her pants while Grissom was almost half-naked.

'And isn't that lady his CSI, Sara Sidle?' the CSI asked.

'Yes, it is..' Ecklie said with still his mouth open.

The CSI made a scoff.

'I never thought he liked to have sex this way.'

Ecklie still had his mouth open but turned his head towards the younger CSI.

Sara and Grissom didn't even notice the talking CSI and Supervisor, they kept kissing and touching each other, their tongues kept duelling.

'GIL!' Ecklie suddenly yelled, getting past his shock.

Grissom and Sara turned their heads at the same time towards Ecklie.

'Conrad!' Grissom said in shock and with big eyes.

Sara and Grissom immediately stood up, but due to the fact that both stood up at the same time, they made each other trip.

'Ouch, are you okay honey?,' Grissom whispered towards Sara and then grinned. 'Didn't I told you?'

'Yes, you did and I'm okay, you?,' Sara paused to look at Grissom, he nodded. 'Let's play dead.'

'Good idea.' Grissom replied and winked.


End file.
